Virgin Bride
by saniapatel22
Summary: A virgin bride Ana gets ravished by her New arranged husband. *ONE SHOT* *NO CHEATING*


**Virgin Bride**

"What's it like?"

Quinn looked at me with her wide, sympathetic eyes and smiled warmly. "Well," she said, "It hurts, but only the first few times, then you get used to it. Sex is kind of like eating ice cream. You know how you get a headache when you eat it really fast but you still really love ice cream? That's how pleasure is. Your body loves it but you get so much of at once it hurts a little, then you learn to like it."

I had been placed with Quinn so she could mentally have prepared me for my first sexual experience. Just two days ago I was living at home with my Mother and Father, going to school to become a nurse. My Mother always encouraged my education, but my Father always pushed me into marriage. He had even gone so far as to bring home potential suitors in the hopes that I would agree, but I always refused. I wish now I would have given one of them a chance.

One night my Father had a gentleman friend over. I continued my evening in the bedroom studying until I heard a knock on the door. Unlike many times before when my parents would wait for me to tell them to come in, my Father walked in. "Anastasia, I want you to go outside and sit in this gentleman's car." He instructed while refusing to face me. My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach, and I knew what they had been discussing as I passed by. My Father had sold me to this stranger. I tried to protest, and as my Mother fought her way by my side she tried her best to comfort and assure me that this stranger was a good man, and would take care of me.

"Anastasia, Sweetheart, it's not the end of the world." Quinn traced her fingers through my hair as tears began rolling down my cheeks. "Just lay there and let him finish inside you. Don't fight it, you'll only end up hurting yourself in the end."

"But why!? Why do I have to let this man inside me? I never wanted this. I never wanted to be a slave."

"This is the reality of our world, Anastasia. Men are entitled to our bodies. Be thankful your father or brother did not take that advantage of that right. You're one of the lucky ones. You made it all the way to eighteen before having to spread your legs."

I could sense the frustration in Quinn's voice as she tried to get me to understand. It's not that I didn't, it's that I couldn't find it in me to accept it. I wasn't "sold" they said, it was a wedding dowry. It wasn't "slavery", they said. It was an arranged marriage. Arranged without my consent, without my wanting. It was just words to mask the real truth which we all knew inside of us, but refused to acknowledge.

I became the fifth wife of Christian Grey, a 35-year-old wealthy owner of a livery stable. Most of his wives were gentle with me, and understood my fear and hesitation. His first wife, Leila, was cold and unwelcoming. Quinn, his fourth wife, told me she was like that with all the wives until she got used to them, though she was never wholly friendly. Especially since it seemed he progressively purchased younger women with each new bride. Quinn was twenty two. Abigail, his third wife Jessica, was thirty-one. Sandra, the second wife, was Thirty-four and no one knew Leila's age.

The door of Quinn's bedroom opened, Leila at its entry. She looked down her nose at me before addressing Quinn. "It's nearly bedtime, i'll be taking the spare room tonight, Quinn. It's best you get some rest now as we have a lot of work to do in the stables when morning comes."

My chest heaved rapidly with anticipation and I began to hyperventilate. Quinn held me against her breast and hugged me close to her. "It's okay, I promise." She stood and walked me to the door. Leila lazily rolled her eyes with a slight huff before closing the door behind us.

As I walked down the hall towards the master bedroom, boards creaking with each step, I continued to weep uncontrollably. "If you want my advice," Leila said, "I'd dry those eyes before taking Master's bed tonight." A sly grin crept across her face as she knocked on the door we abruptly came to. It was no more than twenty feet from Quinn's room.

Christian greeted us with smiles. He was dressed in his night clothing. A pair of cotton pajamas and a robe. "Leila, Dear, I trust you have the reign for tomorrow while I consummate this marriage tonight?" She reached one arm around his back giving him a sweet hug and a kiss on the cheek without saying word. With her free hand she nudged me into the bedroom as Christian locked one arm undermine. Their brief goodnight ended with the door shut behind me, alone in the room with a strange man whom I've never met.

By now my eyes have dried, but my body still quaked in fear. He placed both hands on my shoulders forcing me to face him. His callused fingers caressed my cheek before holding my chin with his forefinger and thumb. "You've never felt the embrace of a man, have you?" I nervously agreed and he leaned in to kiss my trembling skin. I winced slightly before he pulled away.

"Take your clothes off." He commanded. I began to sniffle and cry again. Never have I once been completely naked in front of a man, a man about to penetrate me. A man with four other wives. "Don't make this hard, Anastasia, I don't want to punish you the night I claim your virginity." He sat on the edge of the bed watching as I lowered my head and slipped my silken gown from my shoulders, falling to my feet.

"Now your underwear."

I was slow with each hook of my bra, "You know, I'm not used to this frigidity." He proclaimed with a sigh. "The last virgin I married was Leila and our wedding night was just like this. Slow, stalling, taking her time." I said nothing as he continued to speak. "Back then, dowries weren't as expensive." His thoughts trailed off, another hook undone. "Would you like to know how much your dowry was?" He stood, walking towards me. I kept my eyes to the floor and shook my head no. "A lot, a whole lot, Anastasia. I put good money as an investment into you. If I don't regain that investment, well, I'll have no other choice but to wed you off to some other man. I assure you, men do not like used goods, especially frigid...used goods."

He reached behind my back and unhooked the last notch in my bra, sliding it off my arms and casting it aside. My breasts exposed, nipples hard from the nervous chills surging through my body. He knelt down putting his thumbs under the elastic of my panties and pulling them off. Christian glanced at my freshly shaven mound, something Quinn said I had to do, and smiled before burying his nose deep between my lips and inhaling deep. I shuddered as his tongue slid between the folds of my pussy, sucking my clit between his lips. I cried out and tried pushing him away before he wrapped his arms around me and pushed me down hard on the bed.

He wrapped my hair around his fist forcing us to lock eyes, "If you want me to be sweet about this, stop resisting." He threw my head back as he leaned up and pulled down his pajama bottoms. His manhood erect with pleasure. He reached forward placing one hand on the back of my head, while his other gripped his cock tight, pressing the head against my lips. I tried turning away, and keeping my mouth closed but I was helpless. My lips parted and I could taste the salty sweat and musk of his throbbing cock. Forcing its way into my mouth. I retched and pushed against his thighs as he forced himself deeper. "This is your duty as my wife, Anastasia, you need to accept that and get used to it."

Gagging and losing my breath, tears streamed down my cheeks. I panicked with each second gone by until he pulled his wet slobbery cock from my mouth. I gasped for air and coughed between dry heaves. Our eyes met and I tearfully pleaded with him, "Please...". The only thing I could mutter.

He leaned forward gently kissing my neck, forcing me backwards. "Shh, Sweetheart. Don't make this harder than it is. Don't you want your first time to be loving and gentle? Every woman does it, honey."

My head finally touched the pillow as I lie completely and totally flat on my back. In my weakening struggles he had conquered my protest and I felt his knee parting my legs. I tried keeping them tight together, but the realization was starting to settle in. I belonged to him, he paid for this, and there was no escaping my fate. It was either allow my legs to be spread for him, or fight it and be forced into the act anyway and then be sold off to someone else. After all, my mother did say he would take care of me and I trusted her. With someone she did not know, who is to say how I would be treated.

Dozens of thoughts raced through my mind. Every woman does it. Every woman, Anastasia. It's not so bad, Quinn said. It's just like ice cream. It's just like ice cream...

Christian moaned as the scruff of his beard brushed against my neck. His weight lay heavy on top of me, his warm breath pressed against my ear. "That's right, baby, It's just like ice cream."

It occurred to me that he had fed this same line to Quinn. Maybe sex wasn't like ice cream after all and this was just something he said to get her to stop resisting. His left hand clasped forcefully around my neck as he traced his fingers down my body with his right hand. I felt him reach for himself, positioning his cock between my lips. Tears welled in my eyes, "It's just like ice cream..." I whispered.

A powerful thrust ripped through my hymen and I screamed out in pain. His thick cock spreading my virgin walls wide with each exertion. "Please, please Christian, you're hurting me!" I cried. My muscles ached and my arms turned to jelly as I relentlessly pressed against his hairy chest, trying my best to push him off me.

He pushed forward with rhythm now. Each thrust hurt worse than the last. His arms wrapped around my back and his rough fingers dug into my shoulders as he held onto my shaking body for leverage. His wet tongue probed my mouth as he sucked the air from my lungs while kissing me.

"Shhh, it's okay...it's okay." He reassured me. "It only hurts at first." I screamed out loud and he covered my mouth, "Shhh, just lay still." The sweat gathered on his face and dripped down the side of my cheek, mixing with my tears. I lie still, my knees resting against his hips, the girth of his stomach slapping against my clit with each thrust. I felt a slight tingling stirring in the very place he was violating me. Without meaning to, a small sigh escaped my lips and vibrated against his hands. My eyes widened as I realized what just happened, and his did too.

The thrusts of his firm, thick cock steadily slowed. My pussy burned and stinged with each penetration, but I felt myself relaxing despite the pain. His hips pressed against my pelvis and he held himself deep inside me. I squirmed, pulling his hand from my mouth. To my surprise he obliged. "It hurts," I whimpered. "Please, just a little bit softer."

Christian kissed and nibbled my neck. Tears still filled my eyes as chills fell upon my back. It was as if he was fucking me from within. His cock never pulling out. I didn't want this, I didn't want to be fucked by this man, but my body began to betray me and was enjoying it. Despite the pain...just like ice cream.

"That's it sweetheart, it's okay to like it." He moaned, his thrusts became more powerful again. With each wincing pain my body wanted more. "Your cunt is so tight," he grunted. "It feels so good fucking you." His moans were deafening and filled the room. The headboard banged against the wall as he brutalized my now wanton pussy.

It's okay to like it, I told myself. It's okay, just let it happen. My breasts swayed and bounced as he slammed deep inside me. I could feel the tip of his cock hitting my cervix. We breathed in unison as his fingers mashed into my tits, squeezing and kneading as rough as he could.

He braced himself, one hand pinning my shoulder and the other around my neck. I could feel the air escape me as he squeezed just enough to make me panic. I bucked against his hips pushing him deeper. "Just like that," he gasped. "Grind against my cock." This was the only control I had, guided by his hand. I gyrated my hips and wrapped my arms around his back. Part of me was trying to escape his grasp so I could breathe deep again, but also trying to please myself, and his ego. As much as my body forsake me with my first sense of pleasure, I wanted it to stop.

"Oh, yes," he cried. My body shook, my skin wet and clammy. "Take it, take it" he repeated. I cried out once more as he thrust hard into my tight pussy, and again, and again. He groaned fiercely and squeezed my throat one last time before collapsing on top of me. I felt his cock twitch, pumping a load of semen into my warm pussy. He fucked me a few seconds more before pulling his cock out in a drunken stupor.

I reached down and felt his cum dripping from my pussy. I clasped my vagina and rolled onto my side, shivering in fear. Fear of the unknown, anticipation, not fully realizing what just happened. Did I really like what he just did to me? I pulled my fingers away and looked at them, a mix of a white goo and blood. I gasped and turned quickly to look at him, hand in air.

He leaned in and wrapped his arm around me, holding me. "Don't worry, it's normal." He sighed as he kissed my trembling lips. "It will never look that bad again after, I promise." He uttered.

Christian turned to the night stand beside the bed and opened the drawer. He brought out a tissue and cleaned my fingers. He took another and dabbed under my eyes, wiping the tears away. Comforting me in the only way he knew how. "This was only the consummation, Anastasia. Next time I will let you feel release." He stroked my cheek and ran his fingers through my hair as he brought my face close to his and kissed me once more.

Desperate for a tender touch or embrace, I gave in and fell into his arms. I covered my face as I cried. "I'm so sorry, it just hurt so bad."

"Shh, it was your first time. I may be a bit impatient with the female condition, but I also understand it," he said hugging me against his chest. "I didn't want to punish you for your stubbornness and disobedience tonight. Forcing myself upon you was necessary, not only for the consummation, but to learn that you do not get to say when and when I cannot take you as well. I am responsible for teaching you how to be a proper wife."

I cupped my face, sobbing against his chest as his hands soothed my aching shoulders. His hands traced down my spine and massaged the small of my back. "You understand, Anastasia?" I wiped my eyes and nose with my damp fingers and looked up at him with fearful eyes and nodded yes.

We lie naked side by side and he continued to caress my trembling, exhausted body as I began to drift off to sleep...until I felt his flaccid member grow hard between my thighs. He wasn't done consummating the marriage tonight.

 **Hey guys this story was just One shot. I hope you guys like it. I will be posting more stories. Please do leave your comments and let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
